Leave Right Now
by Shaz1
Summary: Story Complete! Rating strictly for safety as some bad language and graphic violence used. Jack once made a promise to his friend, but in times of trouble, can he keep it?
1. Chapter One

Leave Right Now

By Sharron Ibbitson

Rating: R- for some graphic violence.

Disclaimer- okay how many times must you make me say it! Captain Jack and the rest of the cast of PotC do not belong to me, as much as it pains me to admit it!

Summary: Will once made his friend captain Jack Sparrow promise that if he needed any help he would return to Port Royal to seek it from his friends, yet when it comes down to it can the pirate bring himself to ask for the help that he need?

Leave Right Now

Jack Sparrow sighed deeply as he knocked back yet another tankard of rum. He winced as the movement pulled at his wounded side. When had life gone so wrong?? He thought to himself as he sat in the bar, alone as it seemed he was destined to be forever. He gasped as another wave of pain shot through him, life had taken a dramatic turn for the worse just a few short days previously, and if Jack had seen it coming he would probably have ended it all there and then. 

_Flashback_

_Jack Sparrow stood in his usual position starring out to sea but today something was different. For today Jack Sparrow was almost completely alone. His deck lined with he lifeless bodies of his pirate crew, the wooden floor awash with blood as the aftermath of the fierce battle lay evident on the beautiful ship._

_End Flashback._

Jack bit back on a sob as the memory snuck up on him, and he clutched his hand tighter around his bleeding stomach. He knew that he was doing himself no favours, he had bleeding heavily since the attack, and yet he had sought no help. A part of him simply didn't care if he bled to death, who would miss him anyway? Jack sighed, he wished that he could convince himself that no one could care if the infamous Jack Sparrow went to the bottom of Davy Jones Locker, yet he knew of at least two people that would.

_Flashback_

_Will Turner stood beside the clear blue waters of Port Royale, trying to keep the sadness out of his eyes as he looked at his friend. He didn't know how long it would be before he laid eyes on the pirate again, but he did know hat he would miss his friend greatly. Will sighed to himself, and squeezed the hand of his fiancée. The two of them had grown so fond of Jack when he had saved their lives, and were grateful that he had stayed in regular contact. Yet they couldn't help but feel that he still kept them at arms length, almost afraid to be hurt should he let them get too close. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as Jack moved to stand in front of them._

_"Well then lad, looks like I be off now" he told the younger man affection clearly laced in his voice. Will smiled lightly at him._

_"Yes Jack, you just be careful you hear" __Elizabeth__ told the pirate as she surprised him by pulling him into a hug. After he got over his initial shock Jack returned the embrace, then extended his hand out to the young blacksmith, Will ignored the gesture and instead also pulled the pirate close to him, he then gently pushed the pirate back but didn't release his hold, instead he looked Jack directly in the eye._

_"At least this time we get to say goodbye. Please Jack be careful, and stay in touch" he asked of the pirate._

_"Of course whelp" Jack replied with his custom gold and white grin. Will returned the smile before continuing._

_"Promise me one thing? Please promise me that if you are ever in trouble, if you ever need our help, please just come straight to us or get word to us? We will be there in a shot" Will told his friend, his eyes clearly portraying the feeling behind his words. Jack chuckled lightly._

_"Look lad that's hardly the sort of promise that a pirate makes now is it? Besides what would it matter if I promised you should know you can't trust the word of a pirate" jack responded, a hint of sadness in his tone. Will sighed deeply._

_"You may be a pirate Jack, but you are also a good man, and you have never given me reason not to trust you" Will told the man, and Jack's eyes danced with amusement, well the whelp had certainly grown up he was even throwing his own words back at him._

_"Aye I guess you're right. Aye I promise ye lad, you'll be the first I come to savvy?" Jack reluctantly agreed, knowing that that was a promise that would be extremely hard to keep, after all the code hardly had a passage for keeping allegiances with governor's daughters and their blacksmith fiancés. Satisfied Will released  his hold on the pirate and after a few more words of goodbye Jack rowed his way back to his ship and the mighty Black pearl was at full sail before the sun was fully risen in the sky._

_End Flashback._

Jack chuckled a humourless laugh to himself, gradually getting dizzier and dizzier as his life's fluid flowed from his multiple wounds. The majority of his crew gone, dead. Only he,, Anamaria and Gibbs had survived the onslaught, it was his fault. It was the only time in the last year or so that he had regretted getting the Pearl back. 

_Flashback_

_"Captain they are turning. Shit they are firing on us!" Marty yelled out, and Jack turned around just in time to see the cannonball rip through his crewmates body, leaving blood splattered all over the Captain's face. Jack had to bite down on the urge to gag, he knew even then that that image would stay with him for the rest of his life. He took a deep breath, and then with a voice that was far calmer than his raging nerves should have allowed, he began to bellow out his orders._

_"Right you rabid dogs, return fire, give em everything ya got" he yelled, drawing his own pistol and sword in preparation. The battle was bloodier than any even Jack Sparrow had seen before, and when the crew of the other ship began to board the __Pearl__ most of his crew had already perished, yet that did not stop Captain Jack. He may have been accused of many things in his life, but he could never be found guilty of quitting, no Sparrow could never stop without a fight. Right now he and only ten of his crew member were left standing, and the eleven of them were fighting the battle of their lives. _

_End Flashback._

Jack sobbed, and regretted the noise instantly. He didn't even really know what he was doing here. He was a wanted man in this town, he knew it and most of the residents had witnessed his somewhat miraculous escape from the gallows the previous year, yet he had still come. His heart was telling him to go to his friends to seek the refuge he so desperately desired, yet another part of him knew that it was against everything he had ever stood for to admit to weakness, and admit to needing help. Fortunately Jack's body took that moment to remind him that that was precisely what he did need and exactly what he had come to Port Royal for. Jack sagged weakly against the wall and slid down until he was sat down with just his back resting against the brick surface. He rested his head back and fought the urge to cry. He had lost so much, the things that he had left by no way amounted to the same that had perished that previous day. 

_Flashback_

_Jack was tiring quickly and he knew. The battle was still in full swing and the __Pearl__ was grossly out numbered by their opposition, yet they fought on. Jack had seen many more friends fall, yet he allowed himself no pause he already had his hands full. His time for grieving would come later, when this was over and the fates had decided whether he would live or die. He hissed in pain as a blade clipped him on his sword arm, but only hesitated for a second before neatly transferring his cutlass to his other arm and continuing his fight. His opponent loomed over him, yet Jack didn't even seem to notice as he cut the man to shreds and eventually pushed him overboard. Jack took a moment to collect himself before he turned to take in the carnage that had befallen his ship, it was only with a small sense of satisfaction that he noticed that the battle seemed to be drawing to a close as only a handful of the enemy ship's crew seemed to still be on board. He carefully pressed his hand against his bleeding arm and began to move forward to see if he could assist any of his crew. His moves were halted when in his peripheral vision he caught a hint of movement to the side of him. Quick as a flash he whirled around his pistol raised, and simultaneously two shots were fired. _

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter Two

Leave Right Now Part Two

Here is the second and final Part of my short little fic! Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two

Jack bit down hard on his tongue to prevent himself from trying out as another wave of agony coursed through his body. His head was swimming and he felt extremely sick. He had hoped that the rum would have helped to numb his pain, yet it seems that he was wrong, it only magnified it. With a grunt the pirate Captain hoisted himself to his feet, and then leant against the wall of the building to gather the last reserves of his strength together. With a new resolve he gritted his teeth and slowly and painfully began his agonising walk through the streets of Port Royale towards the only place he knew he would feel safe- the Turner household. Step after step he staggered on, his body swaying more so than usual, each pace being taken was more and more difficult; as he walked he allowed his mind to once more drift off.

_Flashback_

_Jack felt the hot searing pain in his stomach and immediately dropped to the ground, the pain almost unbearable, he gasped as the shock snuck up on him, his own mortality suddenly very evident in his current predicament. As he lay there the World took a on a strange slant and noises all blurred into one. Yet Jack clearly heard his name being shouted, and struggled to recognise where the sound came from. He closed his eyes willing the darkness to envelope him and take away his pain, yet it never came. He opened his eyes once more and met the concerned gaze of his first Mate Mr Gibbs, and another crew member Mr Cotton._

_"Jack are ya with us lad?" the older pirate asked his Captain gently and Jack tried to focus on the other man's gaze, yet out of the corner of his eye, even in his weakened state, he detected danger, and tried to turn in the direction. He rolled his head to the side just in time to see his nemesis pointing a gun to the head of his mute crew member, Jack tried to holler out a warning, yet the words came out a second too late, and the last thing that Jack saw before his World turned to black was the sight of his loyal friend having his head shot through at point blank range._

_End Flashback_

Jack had to stop, as the bile rose in his throat his emotions once more creeping up on him. God they had even got Cotton. He had later found out that Gibbs had more than dealt with the man that had taken their friend's life yet to Jack it was indeed a matter of too little too late. Jack had woken up alone in his cabin, his wounds cleaned as best as Anamaria was capable, yet it was clear that he would need help, if he were to live much longer. Hardly a word had been uttered between the three remaining pirates, other than necessary communications the atmosphere too tense as the three grieved in their own ways. Gibbs was always watching Jack, he knew that the younger man had been badly injured yet Jack would not stop. The Pearl was his ship, and he knew that he was responsible. He had instructed his first mate and quartermaster to leave him in Port Royal, whilst they headed back to Tortuga to fix up the damages caused to the Pearl and rally up a new crew. Jack didn't know if he himself could face finding replacements for his dear friends, even though he knew that as  pirate their deaths shouldn't be hitting him this hard Jack Sparrow was certainly no ordinary pirate, for a start he truly did care even though he hid it behind a mask of trinkets an kohl, he loved his crew. He hunched over at the waist as another bolt shot through him, and he coughed his breath raspy even to his own ears. When he knew that the pain was over for a moment, he continued his pained walk, and if he had been able he would have breathe d huge sigh of relief when he finally looked up to find himself just outside Will Turner's humble abode. Not stopping to take the time to even plan on what to say, he merely knocked on the door, then slumped forward all of his energy deserting him. He was surprised when instead of the masculine form of Will Turner pulled the door open, but the fair face of Elizabeth Swan greeted him. Her soft gasp notified him as to what state he must currently be in, and he managed a weak grin.

"Jack! Oh God Jack what has happened?" she asked, as she tenderly pulled him across the threshold and into the house. 

"Just keeping my promise love" he replied, his voice a mere whisper, and then he finally was met by the darkness he had longed for. 

"Bloody hell Jack!" Elizabeth cursed at the now unconscious form of her friend beside her. Getting to her feet she dashed back into the lunge where her fiancé sat. "Will come quickly! its Jack" she told him, and no further explanation was necessary as he ran out behind her. Seeing the sight before him, he had to bite down on the sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. Carefully Will lifted the still form of his friend into his strong arms, and tenderly carried the pirate Captain up the stairs and laid him out on the bed. 

"Elizabeth I think we are going to need some bandages and some warm water" he told the frantic young woman, she nodded once and set off quickly. Will cast his eyes back to friend and set about undressing the man. He gasped when he saw the oozing bullet wound to his friend's abdomen that was going to be hard to treat. "Jesus Christ! What bastard did this to you?" Will cursed uncharacteristically, hi anger making him use language he usually wouldn't resort to. Elizabeth came back into the room and shared a similar reaction to her lover when she saw Jack's freely bleeding wound. Without comment she rolled up her sleeves and knelt beside the bed that housed the fallen Captain. Will remained in the background, ready to help should Elizabeth call on him to do so, yet he could hardly watch as she tended to the pirate, her actions filled with compassion, yet Jack remained oblivious throughout the whole fo his ordeal. When she had finally finished and removed the bullet from the man's side, she tenderly wrapped his chest in clean bandages and stroked his sweaty brow, desperately trying to avoid the almost inevitable burn of fever from his wounds that were almost undoubtedly infected. 

"Who do you think did this to him?" Elizabeth asked Will quietly, and the young blacksmith shook his head. 

"With Jack it is hard to tell. For such a kind man he has made a number of enemies" he responded eventually, and any further conversation was halted by a movement from the bed. The two young people moved closer and each took one of Jack's hands in their own.

"Jack? Jack can you hear me? It's Elizabeth" she spoke softly, gently caressing his brow, just hoping to make him feel safe with her actions. His pain glazed chocolate coloured eyes slowly fluttered open, and confusion crossed his features for a moment, then the emotion was quickly changed to one of deep sorrow as the events of the last few days caught up with him. He stifled a groan as he remembered in graphic details the gruesome deaths some of his crew had met just the previous day. He closed his eyes again and was equally as shot as Will and Elizabeth when a lone tear rolled down his pale cheek. Elizabeth carefully whipped the moisture away from his face, and he made no move to stop her.

"I am sorry I came here" he whispered so quietly that they both had to strain to hear him.

"Well we aren't, we did make you promise after all" Will replied honestly.

"Aye but that was a promise that I never intended to keep" Jack replied, equally as candidly. 

_I__'m here, just like I said_

_Though its breaking every rule I__'ve ever made._

"Why ever not Jack?" Elizabeth asked, shocked by the pirate's admission. Jack closed his eyes once more for fear of allowing them to see so plainly what he was thinking.

"I guess I don't want to get to attached" he replied, his voice still quiet. 

_My racing heart is just the same,_

_Why make it strong to break it once again. _

"What do you mean by getting too attached? We're your friends Jack we are supposed to e quite attached to you" Elizabeth told him with a smile, not used to seeing jack so insecure.

"Aye so were me crew, look what happened to them. Best off staying well away from ole Jack, you'll only get hurt" he told them, his eyes filling up at the mix of emotions running through him at that moment. 

_I__'d love to say I do, give everything to you_

_But this could never now be true._

"Are they all gone?" Will asked quietly, knowing the answer to his question just by jack's expression.

"The whole lot cept for me Gibbs and young Ana" he told them. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The young couple took in the news silently. They never left their vigil over their friend.

"He's closing himself off to us" Elizabeth muttered, and Will simply nodded, they both knew that Jack had never allowed them to see the whole of him, yet now he was withdrawing further emotionally and mentally.

_I think I better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I better leave right now. _

It was early the next morning before Jack awoke again, and when he felt the pain in his stomach and the throbbing in his arm he wished he hadn't. he hated his weakness, he hated needing anybody. All of his life he had tried to prevent people from caring about Jack Sparrow, after al he didn't deserve it. Yet somehow Will and Lizzie had crept up o him and did acre about it, and they showed it every opportunity that they got. He had tried desperately to keep them at arms length, prevent them from hurting him and vice versa yet it was them that he had gone to. He sighed to himself; he had just got the majority of his crew killed. A crew of battle hardened pirates, because of his bad decision, what help did a governor's daughter and a blacksmith have if any thing should happen. Decision made Jack got unsteadily to his feet and pulled on his bloodied clothing, tenderly tying his sword belt around hi bandaged mid section, wincing as the tightening of the buckle aggravated his wounds. He slowly and stealthily headed downstairs, intent on leaving undiscovered, yet once again luck wasn't on his side.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Elizabeth asked him, obviously angry. He attempted to stammer a response, but for once in his life Jack couldn't come up with anything. He was just to emotionally distraught to even care about coming up with a lie to tell the woman, so he simply shrugged.  

"I am leaving love. I can't stay here imposing on you good people any more. I have got a ship to return to and a crew to replace" he told her, his eyes flickering briefly on his statement.

"Jack really I must insist that you stay here. You are in no condition to be walking around especially if the Commodore and his men are out looking for you" she told him, her arms folded across her chest. Jack sighed.

"Please don't do this to me love" he pleaded with her, desperate for her not to care, for then he may be able to cast aside all of his emotions. Every time he shut his eyes he saw Marty's death replayed in front of him, and every time he had to bite down to his lip to stop the scream from escaping him. 

"Jack I don't understand. I'm not doing anything to you except being your friend" she told him, confusion written all over her face.

"That's the problem Lizzie" he muttered wearily, finally conceding defeat as he sunk down into the nearby armchair, his legs no longer able to carry him. 

_I__'m here, so please explain_

_Why you__'re opening up the healing wound again_

"Miss Swan please understand, I have been a pirate a very long time. I ain't used to this having other people kind of thing" he told her. Se nodded. "Barbossa betrayed me, cost me a lot, I don't trust too easy" he continued, his voice quiet. 

_I__'m a little more careful perhaps it shows_

_But if I lose the highs at least I spare the loss_

"Jack you can trust us. Me and Will would never ever hurt you, you have my word on that" she told him, as she pulled him into a loose hug, being mindful of his injuries. She was surprised when she felt his shoulders sag, and then tremble, and it took her a moment to realise that he in fact sobbing into her, his emotions finally being released.

_Now I tremble in your arms_

_What could be the harm_

_To feel my spirit calm._

 When Jack had cried himself out, Elizabeth carefully moved away, and he turned dark eyes up to her. 

"Please forgive me Miss Swan that was unforgivable" he told her and once more struggled to his feet and headed back up stairs leaving a confused Elizabeth behind. 

_I think I better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I better leave right now. _

"Damn fool" Jack cursed himself, "Fancy letting go like that! Now she knows how weak you are, she will know you are vulnerable" he muttered to himself, pacing, not even noticing the pain in his arm and side as he walked backwards and forwards. "Should have left when you had the chance, should never have bloody come here" he told himself. But even as he thought this he knew exactly why he had come here. He knew that he could trust Will and Elizabeth, and he had bloody missed them.

_I wouldn__'t know how to say_

_How good it feels seeing you today_

It brought a smile to his face how at home Elizabeth seemed to be in the blacksmith humble abode, they seemed genuinely happy with each other, so at ease together. He was so glad that they had found happiness in each other's arms.

_I see you__'ve got your smile back_

_Like you__'re right on track_

He truly hoped that neither of them would ever feel he hurt that he felt. The first time he had felt that gut wrenching feeling of betrayal was when he had been left for dead marooned by Barbossa and his crew o supposed friends. That had hurt more than any blow or gunshot could have. He had thought at the time that he couldn't sink any lower than those days. Oh how wrong he had been.

_You may never know why_

_Once bitten twice is shy_

Seeing your men betray your trust and leave you for dead was one thing, but seeing a loyal group of crew embers who were also your friends, so brutally massacred right in front of your eyes was something else completely. He had never felt so physically sick just at the thought before. They had laid down their lives on his words, on his instruction, they hadn't questioned him once and they had paid dearly. For him the price was too high, it had cost them their lives. He couldn't bear to see that happen again. Sighing to himself he once more got to his feet. He couldn't let Elizabeth and Will get hurt in the same way, he couldn't see their young lives cut short because of him. 

_If I__'m proud perhaps I should explain _

_I couldn__'t bear to lose you_

He picked up his trusty hat and placed it on his head, then without a backward glance he was out of the front door, and at the dockside. Before the lowly sailor knew it he was stood on the dock without a ship and Captain Jack Sparrow was once more sailing towards his Pearl, his horizon firmly set on Tortuga.

_I think I better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I better leave right now. _

_////_

And that is that! The End.

The song sadly does not belong to me it is by Will young, I just thought the words were quite fitting for my purpose so I used them, with no infringement intended. 

I would really appreciate your comments on this as it is a bit different from my usual style and I'd like to know if you think it was at all worthwhile or not!__

Yes that's right I let Jack walk away, I am planning a sequel to this story- a longer story, but it very much depends on the reaction to this. 


End file.
